


The Timeline God Didn't Abandon

by CommanderLuna



Series: Snow and Frost in the Legends AU [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, but i'm starting this one on S4 of Legends timeline wise because I feel like it, it's gonna be a bit raunchy but no outright smut, this is gonna be a series of chapters of an AU where Caitlin joins the Legends around S3 of Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Caitlin joins the Legends. Basically a bunch of things of what she would be doing in various episodes with one set before the season starts. This is gonna be my first longer fic since I abandoned the other one (sorry about that one BTW) so apologies if it's not good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectre07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/gifts).



> Caitlin and Killer Frost try to separate so they can kiss. Lesbianism.

Ray took off his welding mask, seeing the harness like device before him safely welded together. It was in the shape of a snowflake, to add a bit of flair to it, looking like a modified Atomic Splicer.

"So Caitlin, what should we call this pet project, now that it's nearly done. It needs a name. After all with her being part of it F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. is hardly appropriate," Ray said in his typical chipper voice.

"Well I was thinking and the original F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. merged two people together, while this one splits people apart. So maybe Fission Research Of Somatic Tissue Split To Obtain Respective Makeups. Also known as F.R.O.S.T.S.T.O.R.M.", Caitlin replied.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"About two hours. Spent most of last night on the name. Frost insisted on the acronym so I had to make it fit. "

Caitlin's hair turned white, and Frost momentarily appeared. "As much as I love you two eggheads babbling about stuff I know nothing about, are we ready or what?" she said in her echoey tone, although it seemed more emotional than usual, filled with anticipation.

"As soon as you two are ready, we're ready. Now is the time when we cross our fingers and hope nothing blows up," Ray said, putting the device on Caitlin.

* * *

Sara was sitting on the bridge in the captain's chair, enjoying a nice cup of coffee with Ava. Mick was in the meeting room, watching football and drinking heavily. Nate sat in a corner reading, with Zari sitting by the console checking up on Gideon.

Ava spoke up. "So this team of yours, you always tell me they're a bit... eccentric. But right now everything seems calm. Is this just a slow day or what?"

Sara glances at her watch. "Ray's in the lab so give it about 10 seconds."

About 5 seconds after she says this, an explosion rocks the Wave Rider.

Sara sighs deeply. "Gideon, status report."

"No vital systems were damaged Captain. The source of the explosion appears to be Dr. Palmer's lab."

"Told you Ava. Let's get down there team. We better check if they're OK."

"Don't wanna miss Haircut singing his eyebrows off again," Mick said, getting up to go with the rest of the crew.

* * *

 

As the team entered the lab, they immediately noticed Killer Frost slowly getting up.

"Allow me Ms. Frost," Nate said as he moved to try and help Frost get up, prompting her to glare at him until he slowly walked backwards.

Immediately after the team noticed Ray getting up from leaning against a table, legs on top of it with his head on the floor, and helping Caitlin up.

Except Killer Frost was already up and in front of them.

"Oh no is this another evil doppelganger from another Earth? Wally told me about Earth 2 Caitlin, but I thought she died," Nate said.

Ray piped up. "Actually this is something we've been working on for a while. Caitlin and Frost wanted to split apart for a while, maybe get some space, so I thought I'd help them! And it appears the experiment was a success. Well, minus the explosion."

"You've got one thing wrong there boy scout," Frost said, moving closer to Caitlin and Ray, eyeing Caitlin up like a cat with an unaware mouse. "The last thing me and Caitlin want is space," she said, and with that pressed close to Caitlin and gave her a kiss on the lips, then smacked her ass, not caring about anyone in the room.

Caitlin turned a shade of crimson suitable for a fire truck, while Zari's jaw dropped to nearly unnatural lengths, Ava following suite and covering her mouth with her hand as well. Mick gave a thumbs up to Frost, and Nate even tried to offer her a high five, but she refused to let go of Caitlin to do so. 

Ray struggled to form words, eventually saying "You two realize there are people around you."

Frost flatly replied "Don't care. I've been waiting to do that for years. A few people in the room isn't gonna stop me now."

Sara gave a slight smile and nod. "Alright people let's give them their privacy before Ms. Frost here does anything unusual for the Wave Rider."

With that, the other crew walked out. Frost smiled, pushing Caitlin against a wall making her squeak in surprise as Frost kissed her.

"I've been waiting for this Snowy. All our notes but I couldn't kiss you, I couldn't hold you, this is all I wanted," Caitlin said, giving Frost a quick smooch.

"Oh I know Dr. Snow. Let's get to our quarters Caity, I have a feeling you'd object to me doing anything on your sanitized lab equipment," she said as she half dragged Caitlin out of the room to her bedroom, as she made half hearted protests about cleaning up the lab first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write about them having downsides and upsides of being split apart but I had a shitty night so I'm writing fluff of them together instead.

Caitlin was resting her head on Killer Frost's chest, humming contentedly. Frost was stroking her hair, looking at the beautiful girl she felt lucky to be in love with. 

Caitlin's hair was a bit messed up from their previous activities, along with a few hickies and bite marks on her neck and collar, but they'd resolved to take some time to just cuddle and hold each other, and feel each other's bodies. Frost had some pink lipstick smeared on her cheek. Normally she hated pink, but anything her Caity put on her stayed, at least for the moment.

Frost loved looking at Caitlin's body. Especially knowing Caitlin was hers alone. Frost didn't mind if she kissed others occasionally, she'd done it with Sara and Supergirl after all, but they'd both agreed they would dedicate their lives to each other. She still remembered the day she'd proposed to Caitlin.

* * *

 

Caitlin woke up like normal that day, dressing herself in a pink dress and leather jacket. She always tried to wear at least one punk thing, in case Frost came to the front. She didn't want her girlfriend unhappy. She checked her desk in her bunk room on the Wave Rider, finding a note from Frost.

"Caity, go to the bridge first thing today. Love, Snowy." The note had a blue kiss mark on it. It must've been a special occasion.

She walked to the bridge as fast as she could, unable to wait for the surprise Frost had in store for her. When she got there she froze. Standing in front of her, next to Sara and the Wave Rider crew, and even Team Arrow, Supergirl, and Team Flash, crowded around like an expectant theatre audience, was Killer Frost.

She didn't know what to say

"H-how did you" she managed to stutter out.

Frost took a few steps forward, putting a finger over her lips.

"Normally, our friends here wouldn't approve of time travel to meet the same person in the past. But we aren't the same."

Sara interjected, "The problem with time traveling to meet yourself is you affect your own future. You know too much and that affects your future self's judgement, creating a paradox. But you and Frost don't share memories, so I figured I could let this one slide for a special occasion, so long as it doesn't take too long."

"You won't remember any of this little excursion, to you it'll just be a little trip I made with the Legends for a mission before bed, last night. Should prevent any sort of paradoxes," Frost said in her cool tone, but with an unusual hint of nervousness.

"W-what's the occasion," Caitlin asked, prompting all of the members to take a deep breath and Barry to reach for something behind a plant pot.

"Caity," Frost began, "you've made me happier than I thought possible. You've been there for me when I was at my worst, and helped me be my best. I've been with you for a long time, and we both know we've fallen for each other. And I wanted to cement that relationship."

Frost gets down on one knee, pulling out a box, and opening the lid. Inside were two rings. Both were matching, a silver snowflake with a single diamond in the center.

"Caitlin Amelia Snow, will you marry me?"

Caitlin started crying, nodding almost unable to form words, managing out "Yes, yes I will" before breaking down and holding Frost in her arms, kissing her. Frost slipped both rings on her fingers.

"I got you two, so that you don't have to answer who the lucky man is and can just let me take control and show them the lucky woman."

The Wave Rider rocked, and Sara looked over with a melancholy look. "The timestream still doesn't like it, especially the touching. But Ray says he's started working on a project with Professor Stein's notes to help you have a more permanent solution than this."

Frost and Caitlin sadly pulled away, but never stopped looking at each other and admiring each other, sharing a kiss before they released their grip. 

Barry then revealed champagne from behind the plant.

With Frost and Caitlin combined, they had to fabricate another bottle.

* * *

 

And now she finally had her Caity. All hers. She didn't have to nearly jeopardize the timestream to kiss her Fiancee. And she could finally be sure nothing would happen to her, because she would keep her safe as long as she drew breath.

Caitlin started from her lover's breast.

"What is it sweetie?" Frost asked.

"Well just. You've gotten so much for me, I wanted to get you something too."

Caitlin got up and handed Frost a box, never stopping touching Frost while she grabbed it.

"Here, I hope they were. A good choice."

Frost opens the box.

Leather gloves, with spikes on the knuckles. Perfect for her.

"I love them Caity, but not as much as I love you."

She set the gloves on the dresser and embraced Caitlin again, kissing her deeply. Every kiss with Caitlin was like being a snowflake, falling onto her tongue. She felt herself surrounded by warmth, their lips fusing two temperatures to create a feeling of indescribable bliss. Eventually they had to go up for air though, and Caitlin once again returned to humming on her Snowy's chest. The song was an old favorite of the two

_Summer lovin', had me a blast_

_Summer lovin', happened so fast_

_I met a girl, crazy for me_

_I met a girl, cute as can be_

_Summer days, fading away, to all of those summer nights._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downside of having a separate body from Caitlin is Frost can't always protect her.

Caitlin and Frost stepped out of their room to the smell of eggs and pancakes. Following the smell of food they both walked to the kitchen, finding Ray cooking.

"Oh hey you two! I thought I'd cook a celebratory breakfast after our successful experiment!" Ray said, wearing a "kiss the chef" apron over the ATOM suit.

"Why are you wearing the suit while you cook?" Frost asked.

"Well I was wondering about whether pancakes grown to a larger size with my growth ray would taste more fluffy due to the increas-"

"Got it, giant pancakes, I'm in," Caitlin said, grabbing a fork.

Constantine looked up from his scroll to say to Caitlin, "So, you two have fun last night? You swapped shirts."

Caitlin looked down and blushed realizing she was wearing Killer Frost's blue shirt, and Frost was wearing her powder pink blouse. Caitlin moved to apologize, she knew how much Frost hated pink, but Frost put her hand on her shoulder gently and looked in her eyes, then proceeded to give John a cold stare, and freezing the cigarette he was smoking.

"This is a no smoking flight, witch boy," she said, turning back to Caitlin.

John looked mildly disgusted, muttering "Nothin like that bastard Klarion," and dejectedly throwing away his frozen cigarette.

"It's alright Caity, I don't mind wearing your shirt if it means I get to see you in mine," Frost said, and kissed Caitlin on the cheek.

Caitlin took her fork and gave Frost a bite of her pancakes, giggling softly at Frost taking as exaggerated a bite as possible.

Then the comms crackled from the bridge, Sara speaking, "Alright team, up and at em, we got an anomaly already so let's move it!"

Caitlin sighed. "I suppose pancakes will have to wait for later." 

"You kidding Caity? I'm not missing breakfast with you, we're taking it to the bridge. Giant pancakes are a once in a lifetime opportunity."

* * *

 

Sara paced around, eventually settling leaning her hands on Gideon's control panel. Most of the Legends were still in their pajamas. 

"So listen up Legends, we've got an anomaly in 1542, England. Ava was watching  _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ and found a new episode that really shouldn't exist. Apparently something kidnapped King Henry VIII, and after escaping he blamed his wife, Catherine Parr, executing her a year before she helped him pass an act enabling Elizabeth I and Mary I to become Queens."

As Sara talked, Caitlin only had eyes for Frost, still happy she got to spend so much time with her. This would be their first mission together, and she hoped it went smoothly so they could enjoy more time alone.

* * *

Caitlin, Ray, and Ava walked out of the royal palace, having posed as a physician and her assistants to gain entry, and ascertain what could possibly be planning to kidnap Henry VIII. Caitlin unfortunately couldn't bring Killer Frost along, given that just that year witchcraft was made a felony, and having an echo like a constant snapchat filter puts quite a lot of attention on someone for being a suspected witch. 

Ava spoke up, "So we have one lead at least. I talked to Catherine asking if the King had any supplies to help 'balance his humors', and she mentioned a supply ship from Ireland coming in. Given how many mythical creatures Ireland has, I think we should at least investigate the boat."

Caitlin spoke up. "I'll go back to the Wave Rider and get Constantine to help ID this thing, you guys go on ahead and see if anyone at the docks has seen anything."

She rushed off towards the Waverider, taking a turn down an alley. As she turned the corner she saw a strange man in a red cape and red tricorner hat, with a ginger beard. 

"Hold up there lass, what'll your name be?" he asked.

Normally Caitlin would instantly turn to Frost to scare off a strange man who talked to her, but that option was sadly not available to her at the time. Then she noticed his tricorner hat, and his thick Irish accent. If they were looking for someone who knew about the ship that came in from Ireland, it would be this man.

"I'm Lady Caitlin Sno-" before she could finish the man interrupted her.

"Ya're quiet an eejit for one who's clearly been hangin around John Constantine. Never give a Fae your true name, lest they take it from ya, which I will happily do now."

He snapped his fingers and Caitlin's arms were suddenly bound, with him pulling out a sack to carry her off.

* * *

 

"Ava, shouldn't Caitlin be here with John by now? We should check in on comms," Ray said. "Caitlin, come in."

There was dead silence. 

"That's not a good sign." Both of them rushed off to the Wave Rider. 

 

After hearing the news, Frost looked shocked. She swiped boos off of the meeting room's main table, and pounded her fist on it, freezing it solid. "Whoever took my Fiancee is going to pay, with their life if I have any say of it. Let's get moving team, we're getting Caity back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for adding in a cliff hanger in my update rn and also sorry if this is bad I tend to write at the early hours of the day because that's when I have motivation and it tends to sometimes not make sense so I really hope it does LMK if it needs work and I'll do a revamp when I'm more awake and motivated. I love you all thank you for paying attention to this fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait time! Frost finally goes to rescue her wife here.

Frost kicked down the door of the supply ship open, ice powers at the ready. Ray, Sara, and Ava stood by her, keeping their distance but weapons at the ready.

"So, John Constantine and his little sidekicks, out to rescue their friend," a voice echoed from the bowels of the ship. "Quite a motley crew you keep, and ye didn't even have the wisdom to warn em not to give their name to a Far Darrig."

John yelled back "Yea mate, a mistake ya were too bloody stupid to avoid making now."

The voice cursed and fell silent

"If you think you can touch a hair on my Caitlin's head, you'd better be prepared for one hell of an ass whooping," Frost said in a protective growl.

As they advanced through the ship, Constantine would sometimes stop them, to step around some sort of magic circles on the floor. Frost rolled her eyes but stepped away all the same, not taking any chances with anything that could keep her from Caitlin. Soon they advanced to a large set of double doors, which Frost walked through first kicking the doors open.

"Don't fuck with me, or with my fiancee you Leprechaun bastard."

At this the Far Darrig stepped out of the shadows. "Oh but you can't do anything to me. I know your darling's true name, and with a snap of my fingers I can make her do anything I want."

"Can't use a true name if you're dead", Frost says, and shoots an icicle across the room into the Far Darrig's throat. "Or if an icicle breaks your vocal chords."

The Darrig fell to the ground.

Constantine asked "How'd you know to tell him not to mock you, in your own... uncouth yank way?"

"What's this about mocking me or what? I just wanted him to shut up."

Frost ran across the room to Caitlin and untied her, pressing a deep kiss on the lips to Caitlin, with her immediately falling into her arms and starting to cry, and Frost letting out some tears too, glad her Caity was safe.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Frost." 

"Shhhhh, it's OK Caity, let's get you somewhere safe."

* * *

"So I suppose we should talk a bit about this Frost," Caitlin said. "With this... thing... kidnapping me, it's not that safe for me to be apart from you."

"I sorta like... being able to touch you. But also protecting you is important, it's all I want to do, I love you Caitlin. And I can better protect you when i'm inside of you, and unfortunately not just in the fun way."

They both giggled, and pressed close to each other

"So, is there anything you wanna do before we refuse for now?"

Frost gave a dominant glare. "That's Miss Frost to you, and I think you know." She said, and picked Caitlin up and carried her to their quarters, with Sara giving a thumbs up from behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry for the short update not abandoning this fic this is mostly just a remidner update to remind me to keep it updated

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to continue this but it's 6:30 AM so sorry for cutting the first chapter off a bit short.


End file.
